


A Fitting Punishment

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointlessness, just me wanting to write evvy getting annoyed with q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan has his first detention and, of course, his boyfriend is covering detention duty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I started ages ago, intending for it to be smutty, but this dumb short fluffness happened instead...

"Sabahnur!" Quentin called when Evan headed down the corridor towards the detention hall. He leant lazily against the door, a psychic clipboard in his hand, which he scribbled on with a neat, psychic pen as Evan passed him. "You're late."

"You're loving this, aren't you, _Mr Quire_?" Evan replied with a sarcastically sweet smile. Pushing open the door (and causing Quentin to stumble backwards into the room clumsily), he sighed heavily.

"Hey! It's not my fault the X-Men ran off to do whatever _'save the world'_ bullshit they're doing, and I got assigned the job of watching over the naughty kids in detention." Quentin sat heavily in the Doop's chair at the front of the classroom and kicked his feet up on the desk. He gestured carelessly to the room of empty seats. "Sit."

"This is ridiculous!" Evan mumbled, selecting a chair on the front row and sitting comfortably - posture perfect, as always. "I'm only in detention because of you, anyway."

" _Moi_?" Quentin pushed a hand to his chest, feigning an insulted expression, before dropping his head back over the back of the chair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Evan hissed, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms pointedly. "I've never had a detention during my whole time here. And suddenly, I get picked up for lack of concentration five times in one class! The same class you happen to be assisting in!"

"Do you have a crush on the teaching assistant, Sabahnur?" Quentin sat up now, leaning forwards on the desk, his eyes locking with Evan's. "That's very naughty..."

"No, I'm secretly dating the teaching assistant, who decided the best way to further my learning was to project memories into my head of us being... _Intimate_."

"Oh, Evan!" Quentin moaned dramatically with a pout. "I'm upset you'd even accuse me of something so inappropriate!"

"Quentin!" Evan complained, watching his boyfriend closely.

"How do you know they weren't your own dirty thoughts?" Quentin smirked, pushing up from the desk and combing his fingers through his hair. This was really too much fun.

"You're joking, right?" Evan replied with a huff, turning away to gaze out of the window.

"Oh, seriously, Ev! Try a smile!" Quentin rolled his eyes and leant back on his hands, which gripped the edge of the desk, dropping his head back with a sigh.

"I'm not in the mood." Evan mumbled, watching the rain. It had been a constant storm for the past three days, and not just a little rain - thunder, lightning and high winds that would knock anyone lighter than Santo off their feet. Due to this, the room was a little dull (the teachers wanting to use up as little electricity as possible at this time).

"Evan..." Quentin rolled his head and set his eyes on the other mutant.

"I'm not talking to you right now, Quentin." Evan sighed in irritation, not glancing away from the window for even a moment.

"Oh yeah?" Quentin raised his eyebrows, slowly closing the gap between them and leaning forwards on Evan's desk.

"Yes." Evan stated firmly, keeping his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"What if I made detention more interesting?" Quentin grinned excitably, reaching out and guiding Evan back to look at him. Evan didn't reply, sticking to his _'no talking to the boyfriend_ ' rule, and simply narrowed his eyes a little.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Quentin whispered, taking Evan's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Unable to resist, Evan kissed back softly

"Wait." He pulled back with a frown. "What if someone-"

"They won't." Quentin assured him, twirling the end of Evan's the through his fingers. "I spent most of my time as a student here in detention. Trust me, no one who's not forced to be here ever comes in."

"Is that why you did this? Is that why you got me in trouble?" Evan whispered, looking up at Quentin with a blush.

"Of course not." Quentin smirked, pulling on Evan's tie to draw him closer. Evan replied by kissing him passionately, causing them both to moan quietly.

"You're an idiot, Omega." Evan breathed between kisses.

"I know, Ev." Quentin whispered, before smirking and hopping up on Evan's desk. "An amazing idiot."

"And so modest." Evan added sarcastically.

"Hilarious." Quentin retorted, rolling his eyes. "Now, are you gonna make out with me or what?"

"You're crazy, Q." Evan giggled, kissing Quentin slowly.

"Mmhmm..." Quentin hummed into the kiss, before quietly projecting, 'I love you, Ev.'

Evan smiled as he pulled back, biting his lip a little nervously. "I love you too, Quentin."


End file.
